Ponified Rosie
by RoseMelody101
Summary: I go to the pony world accidentally and try to get back home. I find out that somepony knows how to get somepony to the human world and back. So I go on this journey with some friends and try to find out who that pony is.
1. No Way!

**Hi people! it is me, RoseMelody101, and this is going to be a very very very long story so it will take a while to finish. Anyways, this story is about me in my regular daily basis not minding anybody's buisiness but mine... until something does happen...**

"Ugghhh...", I said in a grumpy tone. "I hate editing stories. So much to do... so little time! WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO MAKE EDITING! WHY!?" *Bang Bang in my closet* "What was that?", I say. As I open my closet door, a mystical glow begins to grow. *gasps* "What...is... THAT!?", I yelped surpirsingly. I lead closer but it was too late. It slipped me in and sucked me up into a world. The PONY world.

I opened my eyes and looking at my hands?"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? WHAT AM... I'm a... pony", I realized from looking right in front of my hoofs. I look around me and I see wings. "No way... I am a PEGASIS! Oh my GOODNESS! Yay!", I sc**r**eam out loud. "Hey, somebody's new here! Hand me the blindfold!", a high pitched voice cried out. "WHAT!?", I yelped. I was then brought to what I could have sensed a dusty wooden room. As somebody or somepony took out the blindfold right off my eyes begin to adjust to the light I then was surprised since everypony in the town were there. And it looked and felt a little familiar when I saw Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy,Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Discord, and everypony from Ponyville. "No way...", I said in awe...

**This is the very small chapter and I did make it kind of close to the very first episode of My** **Little Pony. So I hope you liked this chapter. **


	2. Finding the Book

**So this is the second part of Ponified Rosie and I hope you enjoy this... : 3**

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!", Everybody said in a happy tone. Pinkie even said," You looked like someone new so I decided to blindfold you and do a party in the castle so yah... That's what happened. Also, WHO WANTS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEE!"*stampede to the cake area* "Umm.. Thanks? But I don't come from here. I live in the human world where I do fanfictions about stuff and have different faces and have feet and hands. Not hoofs or pony ears or even wings! I miss my old self! *sob sob* (Yes people, deal with it)", I proclaim. *Awkward Silence* "No way..", Rainbow Dash said. Twilight then said,"I remember reading a book about somepony who knows how to bring a pony from the human world back to the human world but.." "Do you know what the title of the book is?", I ask impatiently. "I don't remember the title of the book but I do know it is in the library", Twilight said. "Well, let's go y'all. Rosie ain't just gonna' do it herself!", Applejack said out loud. "I do agree, but I'll treat you later on to something, i don't know, maybe a to the spa with everybody or an outdoor picnic. What do you think dearie?", Rarity said in a sponateous way. "Alright... but before that can we PARTY!", Pinkie Pie said in a scream. "Pinkie, Rarity, give her a break! She just came into the world. But I think we can talk about this sometime later on, right?", Rainbow said cooly. We then agreed to go to the library and look for the book Twilight was talking about.

When we walked into the library, It looked even bigger than the Santa Clara library. It was so big, I decided that we should split up into 2 since there were 3 areas of the library. "So I think maybe Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight can take the left and half of the middle while Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and I can go and take the right and the other half of the middle. Is that okay?", I say. Everybody all responds with an okay. Wow. They can just accept me without really knowing me. I just can't believe that. They accept me as a friend without knowing who I really are. I don't want to take advantage of that though. That would be really mean. As we look through the library, I kept looking at the clock. As we were almost done looking through the books, Rainbow finally found the book. It was called Mysteries of Other Worlds : 2nd Edition. "Wow.. I didn't know the pony world have this book.", I say surprisingly. Twilight looks through the book and finds the page on page 91. As she reads through and finds the name, she gasps all of a sudden. "What happened Twilight?", everybody asks. "The name... it's missing the rest of the letters in the name. It only has the first letter, which is p. How can this be possible? HOW?!", Twilight says. "You know, I think we should go to Canterlot. Princess Celestia might know who can bring Rosie back to her world", Fluttershy said all of a sudden. "Alright... let's go then!", I say. "Yay! Another ADVENTURE!", Pinkie said. "Aw yeah!", Rainbow said. "It's time that we went for another adventure. I'm getting a bit tired staying here.", Rarity said delightfully.

"Umm... are you sure about this? What if Princess Celestia doesn't accept me and puts me in a dungeon thinking that I am a spy or something.", I say. "Don't worry, if a spy were to come in, the barrier would sense her and she would been already having extra protection for all the entrances into Canterlot.", Twilight said in a smart way. "Alright... then LET"S GOOOOOO!", I say as I point to the train station. We ride on the 4:00 train to Canterlot. As we sat down on our lime green seats, Twilight asked me," How did you come to this world. There isn't a portal or a spell I know that can make humans from the human world come here and be ponies like us. Tell me how did you come here.", Twilight asked me. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack then looked at me like it was a staring contest. "Umm.. it's hard to explain. Anyways, it can get a little complicated so you might just say that I found a spiral and it sucked me into this world. That's all.", I say. "That sounds pretty weird." Applejack says. "Ohh.. I can see the castle!", Rarity and Pinkie Pie say. "I can't wait to meet the princesses", I say excitedly.

**So this is the end for now... until next time. **


	3. Meeting Princess Celestia and Luna

**It is me, RoseMelody again and this is another chapter of Poniefied Rosie. So just a heads up, from January to Late May, I won't be having that much time to put up the Ponified Rosie and the I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt chapters since I will be busy with school, tests, and freaky finals. So please do not message me saying that I am slacking off with these stories. P.S: The Rare Pants story will start at least early February or Mid January. Hope you enjoy this! 3 P.P.S: Discord and Fluttershy live together. Kind of like DisneyFanatic2**

As we came to a stop at the Canterlot station, we were greeted by Princess Candence and Shining Armor who were about to leave Canterlot. They greeted us with a smile until they saw me. Then they asked Twilight as they pointed at me," Who is she?" Twilight answered,"She's from the human world." "Alright... She's very pretty I would say", Candence said back. I said hello and everybody just had a little hello and goodbye moment. We then walked over to the castle but then was greeted by Princess Luna. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Ponyville?", Luna asked. "We need to talk to you and Celestia, PRONTO! We've got a HUGE PROBLEMO!", Rainbow Dash said in a hurry. "Well, then let's go", Luna said immediatly.

We ran towards where 2 guards were. The guards let us in as quickly as they could since they saw us hurrying up towards the door. As we entered in, I saw Princess Celestia waiting for us patiently at her throne. "Hello Twilight. Hello my sister. Hello... Who are you?", Celestia said in a calm voice but then when she saw me. "Umm.. my name is Rosie and I come from the human world.", I say as I go about a few feet in front of Princess Celestia. "Ahhh.. I see why Twilight and her friends have come here. No I do not know the person who can bring anypony back to the human world.", Celestia said as Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Luna, and I gasp in surprise not knowing that Princess Celestia knew what we were looking for. Dang... P.C/Princess Celesita is good at that. Wait... when did she get that? Can she's really good with that though...

We then walked out of the castle with Rainbow Dash saying,"That was a waste of bit coins!" "But at least we know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna aren't the ponies that can help us...", Fluttershy says. "How are we going to find the pony who can bring Rosie back to her home? We need clues or something... but what clues?", Twilight said thoughtfully. "I actually kind of like this place. But maybe we could ask Discord. Anyways, he is at home right?", I ask Fluttershy as we walk towards the Sweet Apple Acres to get a sweet apple snack. "Um... he's kind of busy with the animals. Anyways, the animals and him have bonded so I wouldn't want to cut through it.", Fluttershy said."So... watcha' ponies want? Apple Pie? Apple crisp? Apple juice?", Applejack said as our stomaches were growling for food. "I think I want to try the apple crisp. Never tasted it.", I say. "No way you have NEVER TASTED IT! IT IS SOOOOOO GOOOOD!", Pinkie said as she grabbed me like a suspect. After a few seconds of Pinkie staring at me and everybody just watching me, Pinkie finally put me down, Applejack gave me the apple crisp, and I said,"WOW! This is GOOD!"

Just after I was done with my apple crisp and everybody else drinking up some apple juice, we spotted a mysterious mini tornado only coming towards us. "Seriously, what is with this weather?", Rarity said in a grumpy tone. "I don't know, but I think it's a bad sign, so RUUUUUUUNNNN!", Twilight shouted out. We ran in different directions but we were all sucked up into the tornado...

**Yes people, it is ANOTHER cliffhanger. (You always love cliffhangers) So hopefully this is better that the rest I have done so far. Yes, it is LONGER! (AWESOME ISN'T IT!) I'll be back for more... Stay with 3 =.=**


	4. A Strange Day with a dip of Discord

**I started this about an hour after the new year of 2015! I soooo love it! Toooo AWESOME! **

One minute we were enjoying some apple sweets and then the next minute you know you are sucked up into a mini tornado. I still can't believe this is happening... and I still can't believe I am SAYING IT! Things have been weird lately.

"I've always loved you guys... and I always will! Good-bye, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rosie!", Rarity said. "I'm all sobby now",Rainbow Dash said as we landed nearby a very weird but familiar place. Discord's house... "Umm.. you guys...", Fluttershy and I said at the very same time. After about a few minutes(actually one minute), everybody all just realized we were at Discord's house. "WHAT!", Rainbow said loudly. "Hello everypony. Welcome to Discord's Palace!", a familiar voice said in the backround. "Why hello, Discord.", Fluttershy said. "How did you know?", Discord said as he appeared out of the bushes in front of them. "Your voice sounded very familiar", Fluttershy said.

"Alright then, but why is everybody here? I thought you were going to bring the salad.", Discord said impatiently as he looked at me. "Wait... who is that?", Discord said as he pointed to me. "That's what I am about to explain to you. She comes from the human world and we think you may know the pony who can help us here. This pony's name starts with the letter p.", Fluttershy said as she then asked," You can have them go to your library while I can make some sandwiches for a snack. Now, does everyone agree?" We all nod but then Rarity asked if she can help with the sandwiches and Fluttershy said it was fine. Rainbow, AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, Discord, and I then went to the library which was surprisingly looked as big as the Canterlot Library. As we looked around, we saw there were 4 rows of books. "Wow, I didn't know you had a library as big as the Canterlot Library. Why didn't you tell me?!", Twilight said to Discord. Well, I decided to put a library after a few months being here which was when you became a princess. So I couldn't find time to tell you. Anyways, now you know!", Discord replied as Twilight then saw some books which looked somewhat familiar.

Twilight then asked,"Are some of these books from the 2 Sister's Castle?" Discord then replied," Yes they are" and right after he said yes, Fluttershy and Rarity then found the library. I was sooo hungry so I almost grabbed one of the sandwiches until everybody was looking at me and me saying," Sorry. I'm just super hungry after the apple juice." "It's fine. Anyways, I"m...", Rarity cuts off since her stomach made a sound," Sorry, I'm hungry as well after the whole fake drama dear" "I wanted to talk to Fluttershy why she didn't bring the salad we were going to eat today.", Discord said looking at Rarity sternly. "Wait, how do you know that Fluttershy didn't have the salad? You didn't see her today, right?", I say confusingly. "I teleported to Ponyville and I decided to get a few carrot cupcakes at the Sugar Cube Corner but then I saw you so I hid by making myself invisible. As I looked closer, I saw you were there." Discord explained as he pointed to me," Your name is Rosy Melody and you come from the human world." "Wow, you are mischevious", I say. "Anyways, who wants some sandwiches?", Fluttershy say as she pointed to the sandwiches which had some mushrooms, cheese, and some magical lettuce. Yum!

**So I hope you like this chapter. Please comment what else should I do to make it more intersesting. Please? Thank you. : D**


End file.
